


Lesson Learned

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Castiel, Being Lost, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Runaway, Scared Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dogs get loose.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Gguy, thank you!
> 
> They're getting closer and closer to the die date and I'm excited.
> 
> Bold. Dean thoughts.
> 
> Italic, phone call.

Walking through the house, Dean yawned.

He was exhausted.

Seven months pregnant can do that to you though.

Also probably from staying up 'till butt fuck in the morning, having sex with your mate, will probably add to your exhaustion.

Dean heard the dogs whimpering and pawing at the back door, he sleepily made his way to the door and let them out, the dogs running out and barking.

Dean closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, setting up the coffee maker.

Dean smelt his mate before hearing or feeling him. Cas smelt like sex on legs.

Cas wrapped himself around Dean, kissing his neck up and down when Dean turned his head, hand rubbing over his baby bump.

"You wore me out all last night."

Cas kept kissing Dean's neck, biting a couple times, "Didn't hear you complaining. You don't need to do the work baby, I got this."

Dean laughed, "You're insatiable. I'm trying to make coffee, you ass."

Cas kissed his neck, "Forget the coffee. Sammy's not awake yet. Come back to bed with me, I can make you feel so good sweetheart." He ground his very prominent hard-on against Deans ass, making him get wet.

Dean groaned and Cas took his hand, leading him back to bed.

Cas laid down and pulled Dean on top, moving the robes the were wearing out of the way.

Cas rubbed his cock along Deans crack, "So wet Omega. Even from the fucking I gave you earlier."

Dean moaned lowly, trying not to be too loud.

Cas pressed his cock into Dean slowly, pushing in all the way.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean was breathless.

Cas humped up into Dean once, waiting to see his reaction.

"Come on Cas, fuck me."

Cas grinned and pistoned his hips up repeatedly. Dean lost his balance and leaned over his stomach, gripping onto Cas.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck baby."

There was a knock on the door and the two froze.

Dean sighed into Cas's neck, "Ya Sammy?" Cas chuckled.

"De, can I come in?"

"Fuck... No! No kiddo, stay out there. What do you need?"

Sam's tiny voice filtered through, "Where are Harley and Lace?"

Dean laughed lightly, running his hands down Cas's chest, shifting himself slightly, making Cas's dick shift in him. Cas ground down lightly.

"They're-uh-they're out in the backyard baby." Dean whispered to Cas, "Shit, keep doing that, right there."

They heard little feet running away and Dean groaned happily, Cas doubling his efforts of grinding up into him.

Dean pulled himself up and slammed back down, grinding.

"Fucking Christ Dean. So fucking tight still."

Dean pulled up and grinded back down, leaning down to kiss Cas, grinding on his dick.

There was another knock, Dean separated his lips from Cas's, turning his head, "Ya?"

Sam's voice sounded scared, "De, I can't find Harley or Lace. They aren't in the backyard... The gate was open..."

Dean sat up, "What? Are you sure?"

"Ya... De, where are they?"

Dean looked down to Cas who was frowning, Dean cursed.

He yanked himself off of Cas and wrapped a robe around himself, yanking the door open just enough for his body.

Dean stumbled down the hallway, Sam behind him.

Dean got to the backdoor and yanked it open, finding, that indeed, the back gate was open.

"Shit."

Dean walked into the backyard, "Harley! Lacey!"

No dog came running back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacey followed Harley around town. People looked at them but kept walking.

The dogs were lost.

Lacey whimpered, she wanted her owner.

Harley sniffed the ground, trying to pick up a scent. She didn't.

A person came walking towards them and they both whimpered.

"Hey puppies. Are you lost? Lets see, do you have a owner?"

The person grabbed their collars and looked at the tags they had.

"Dean Winchester. Lebanon Kansas, 50200. You guys are a little ways away aren't you? How'd you get all the way out here? There's a phone number, good."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean cursed, "Fuck! Harley?! Lacey?!"

Dean ran back inside, running straight into Cas, who gripped his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. They're probably together and someone will probably find them." Cas let him go.

Dean ran his hands through his hair, "I-I shoulda checked the gate before I let them out. Shit, their just puppies Cas. It's my fault. I-I lost our dogs."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. We'll find them. I'm more worried about if you're okay, you pulled off pretty fast, you didn't rip anything, did you?"

Dean shook his head no. Cas kissed his forehead.

"Okay. Lets get dressed and gather Sam and go out and look for the dogs, okay?"

Dean nodded, Cas kissed his forehead again and led him back to their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas took his own car, Sam with him, and Dean took Baby.

Dean was frantically searching the streets.

**It's your fault. You didn't check the gate before you let them out. Now you made Sam lose another thing he loves. You just can't do anything right, can you? No matter how hard you try-**

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Dean Winchester?"_

Dean frowned, "Who's asking?"

_"Hi, my name's Pete Goulding. I found your dogs. Harley and Lacey? A German Shepherd and Golden Retriever?"_

Dean sighed in relief, "Y-Yes. Those are my dogs."

_"Their in the next town over, we could meet halfway?"_

Dean nodded, "Yes. Yes."

The two set up a meeting place then hung up.

Dean called Cas.

_"Find them?"_

"A guy found them, I'm going to meet him right now and get them."

_"Maybe I should go with you Dean."_

"No, I'm already driving there. I'll meet you back at home in like a half hour."

Cas sounded unsure, _"I really think I should go with you."_

Dean sighed, frustrated, "I'm not going to take the time to go back to the house, pick you and Sam up, then drive to where it is. I'm already going, there's no point in turning back. I'll be fine Cas."

Dean heard Cas sigh, _"Fine. Be careful."_

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got to the meeting point, a little grocery store, he looked for the car the guy has described.

He soon spotted the car and saw a man standing outside it, Dean walked over.

Dean saw his dogs in the car and was relieved all over again, "Pete?"

The guy turned to him, his eyes widening at seeing Dean, who saw the guy sniff, knowing he was scenting Deans smell.

"Hey man, thanks for finding my dogs and calling, they mean a lot to me and my little brother."

Pete nodded and opened the door, the puppies scrambling out and running to Dean.

"It's no problem, they looked really scared when I found them."

Dean nodded and started to walk the dogs to his car.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean turned halfway to the guy, "From one Omega to another, you might not just want to meet up with a stranger alone. I coulda been an Alpha."

Dean frowned, "I can take care of myself."

"Ya, I bet but you're carrying. You shouldn't put your pup at risk. Alphas are ruthless, I've had my fair share and I bet you have too. You can probably hold your own when you're not pregnant but you are now and should think about your pup. It's just some advice."

Dean nodded, "Thanks. Take care."

Dean put the dogs in his car and got in himself, backing out and driving away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean decided on the drive back that Pete was right.

He hated that.

Dean was independent. Ya, he had a mate but he didn't depend on Cas.

He figured he should be more careful, at least for his pup.

Dean brought the dogs inside, "Look who's back!"

Sam came running, Cas behind him.

"Harley! Lacey!" Sam hugged the dogs. Cas went for Dean.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Fine. It was just an Omega Cas."

Cas shook his head, kissing him, "'Coulda been an Alpha. You're not in shape to defend yourself now Dean. I just want you two safe."

Dean nodded, "I know babe."


End file.
